<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can't run for long by QueenOfTacky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531633">You can't run for long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTacky/pseuds/QueenOfTacky'>QueenOfTacky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Ron Weasley, Case Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder Suspect Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTacky/pseuds/QueenOfTacky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead, but it doesn’t mean everything is back to normal again – somehow, Lucius Malfoy managed to not only stay out of Azkaban, but also find himself occupying a pretty high-up position in the Ministry. And since everyone with half a brain knows he’s a snake, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that he’s meddling in Harry’s life again – and with Neville Longbottom being found dead in Harry Potter’s apartment it looks like he might succeed in whatever it is that he’s trying to achieve…</p>
<p>OR: What happens if The Chosen One finds himself a suspect in a nasty murder case, investigated by none other than his mortal enemy, and orchestrated by said enemy’s father?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can't run for long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! The first part of this chapter serves as sort-of backstory to the main events. I figured it would be easier to follow if I try to explain what the situation is first, because this whole fic is so far out of canon it would be really hard to explain where particular things came from otherwise. The second part is where our main story begins.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 years earlier...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How do you think he even pulled that off?! After it took three days of deliberations to even get him acquitted in the first place? What was Kingsley thinking?’ Ron was in clear disbelief, shaking his head over a copy of <em>The Daily Prophet.</em></p>
<p>The first page displayed a large, rather off-putting picture of Lucius Malfoy, under the headline: <em>An ex-Death Eater in the Ministry</em>. It has just been announced that Lucius Malfoy has been employed as a high-ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.</p>
<p>‘Your guess is as good as mine...’ Harry hesitated. ‘He’s clearly out of his mind.’</p>
<p>‘Well, I think he’s not.’ Hermione interjected. ‘Think about this: Malfoys have been cleared of all charges, so there is really no tangible reason not to employ them. If Kingsley refused, they would make a huge fuss over it – accusations of discrimination at best. And it could even lead to a court case. And on top of that, with Lucius in the Ministry, at least Kingsley now has a way of keeping an eye on him.’</p>
<p>‘But why would he want to work anyway?’ Ron was still not convinced. ‘They’re <em>loaded</em> so it’s not like he needs the money…’</p>
<p>‘But he wants all his influence back. He used to be a very powerful person, don’t forget that. And after the war he lost most of that influence. My guess is he wants to go back to where he was before, and a big job in the Ministry would be a good way to do that.’</p>
<p>‘I think you’re right, Hermione.’ Harry said. ‘But I still think it’s a bad decision on Kingsley’s part. You can’t trust any of them, and to give that kind of a job to Lucius… I can’t see anything good coming out of it. I’m just scared he’ll try to pull some scheme again.’</p>
<p>‘There is no way for him to do that, you know that.’ Hermione tried to be reassuring, but looked worried. ‘Besides, who could he be scheming against? He won’t go after Kingsley’s job, he doesn’t want the responsibility and everyone knows you can’t touch Kingsley. And every other job at the Ministry is beneath him, so there is no possible target.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know, I just have this feeling that something is off. Like he’s going to come after someone and it won’t end well.’</p>
<p>‘But who? You?’ Ron looked up from the paper. ‘You’ve been off the grid for three years now, you’re not bothering anyone and you’re not a threat to Malfoy.’</p>
<p>It was true – after the war, Harry has all but locked himself inside Grimmauld Place and refused any job that has been offered to him, deciding instead to live off of the contents of his Gringotts’s vault until he figured out what to do with his life. At first everyone seemed to be fine with it, but as the time passed, his friends began worrying about him, as he insisted on keeping to himself as much as possible – so much so, that they’ve even stopped inviting him to nights out, because they knew he’d refuse. Three years after the war only Ron and Hermione visited him regularly – Neville popped in from time to time to check on him, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to drag him out to the Burrow for family celebrations, but other than them, Harry practically lost contact with the wizarding community.</p>
<p>‘I told you, I don’t know.’ Harry sighed. ‘I just have this feeling that something is off. Will you tell me if anything weird starts popping up?’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Ron to bring him the first piece of news. It was Wednesday evening when he Floo’d over to Harry’s living room.</p>
<p>‘You will never guess who just got hired in the Office!’ Ron was visibly angry – he treated his job at the Auror Office <em>very</em> seriously. So seriously in fact, that Hermione, of all people, had to remind him on occasion that there is, in fact, life outside of work. ‘Malfoy!’</p>
<p>‘What? I thought he was some deputy-something in the Department, not an Auror…’ Harry didn’t understand.</p>
<p>‘No, not Lucius! <em>Draco</em>!’ Ron was shaking with anger. ‘The bloody git got pushed into the Auror training!’</p>
<p>‘What?! But how?’ Harry jumped up.</p>
<p>‘Beats me. Lucius must’ve pulled some serious strings. He got assigned to Roberts, so there’s hope he’ll fall out, but if you ask me, his father will do anything to keep him there at all costs.’</p>
<p>‘I told you something’s going to go down. I knew it!’ Harry was as angry as Ron now. ‘How is he anyway? Still a pompous prick?’</p>
<p>‘Weirdly, he seems tamed. He’s still walking around like he owns the place, but he doesn’t insult people. For now, at least. Once he gets comfortable, or, God forbid, actually becomes an Auror, he’s going to be insufferable…’ Ron scowled.</p>
<p>‘Keep an eye on him, ok? I think this is just the beginning…’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The second blow came a week later. Harry was eating dinner when Ron and Hermione stepped into his kitchen. It was obvious that Ron was furious.</p>
<p>‘That is it, I’m quitting!’ He huffed sitting down. ‘I am quitting and there is no changing my mind!’</p>
<p>‘What happened now?’ Harry wondered what got Ron so riled up – he loved his job, so whatever pushed him to even consider quitting must have been something major.</p>
<p>‘Chief of Aurors, Holland, is retiring. And guess who secured himself a position to oversee the Office until a new Chief is found?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t say it’s Lucius…’ Harry was terrified. ‘Please, for the love of Merlin, <em>do not</em> say it’s Lucius…’</p>
<p>‘Bingo. I am not working in a place that is ran by that prick, there is no way!’</p>
<p>‘Ronald, you cannot quit.’ Harry knew it was serious when Hermione addressed her husband by his full name. ‘It’s only a temporary situation, they will choose a new Chief soon and everything will go back to normal!’</p>
<p>‘You don’t actually believe this, do you? For one, it’s Lucius bloody Malfoy – he’s scheming, he’s conniving, he’s…’ Ron waved his arms ‘a <em>Malfoy</em>! They never just let go of power once they get it! Then, there is a small issue of <em>why</em> would he want this if this was going to be just a temporary thing? And finally, Hermione, I told you already – this has <em>never</em> happened before! It’s like an unofficial rule, the old Chief appoints a new one and there’s nobody in between!’</p>
<p>‘Ron’s right.’ Harry said bitterly. ‘Lucius Malfoy is the new Chief of Aurors, even if this is not his official title, and it will stay that way.’</p>
<p>‘You guys are overreacting. There has to be a Chief, it’s in the bylaws. And Kingsley will never give this job to Lucius. Just give it some time.’</p>
<p>‘I hope you’re right…’ Ron seemed sceptical.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Days went by and there was no news of the Auror Office receiving a new Chief. Harry read through every single issue of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>, looking for any blurb, but there was nothing. This alone was more than enough to put him in a crappy mood, but what he found in the Sunday edition made him want to smash something in anger.</p>
<p><em>Where is the Boy Who Lived</em> by Rita Skeeter – read the headline. The title was annoying by itself, but the fact that it was a piece by Skeeter made Harry nauseous as he began reading.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone knows the name ‘Harry Potter’ – the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. The whole community cherished their hero after the war, but the same hero seems to have other things on his mind than what many assumed to be the logical chain of events – working in the Ministry (our sources say it was once Potter’s ambition to become an Auror) and becoming a pillar of the community. In fact, it seems like the famous Mr. Potter has abandoned the Wizarding World completely, because ever since the war ended he is nowhere to be found. Some sources claim the is still in London, hiding on the Muggle side, while others say he moved abroad, using the connection to French witch (now married to one Bill Weasley) he befriended during his education at Hogwarts. A few people believe that he is simply hiding out in his London house (inheritance from a powerful pureblood family – the House of Black), although none of Potter’s supposed friends are willing to confirm the story.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What is the truth? Can it be that Potter really is staying in Wizarding London, locked away in an estate that once belonged to the family that graced us with the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange? And how exactly did Potter obtain this particular house? Again, sources are scarce on this one – one person, who wished to remain anonymous, claims that Potter got the house as part of the inheritance after his godfather, Sirius Black, but the Ministry of Magic refused our request to corroborate that version of events – we have been informed that ‘This is a private matter and although the Ministry does possess records of this transaction, they are not authorised to release them’.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As it stands, we do not know if Harry Potter is there or how exactly he came into possession of Black family residence. Whatever happened that caused him to now be the sole owner of the house cannot be more suspicious. And why exactly would a person this widely regarded as a beacon of hope decide to vanish after his, arguably, greatest success ever?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All we know is that it has to somehow tie into Lucius Malfoy’s recent employment at the Ministry of Magic – it is not a secret that Lucius Malfoy has been on trial after the war and now stands acquitted of all charges, overseeing temporarily (although our sources suggest that this might not be a temporary situation after all) the Auror Office. Yes, the very same office that Potter was presumably once hoping to get a job in, and that now employs several of Potter’s closest friends. In fact, Potter’s supposed ‘best friend’, Ronald Weasley – one of the only two people who accompanied Potter during his year-long mission to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named (and, incidentally, the husband to the other person) – was openly protesting Lucius Malfoy’s appointment for the position (‘Threatening to quit’ if the source from inside the office is to be believed). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can it be, that Lucius Malfoy is the reason Harry Potter is nowhere to be found? Is The Boy Who Lived afraid of something? And why is it that the people who know exactly what Harry Potter did during the war, and not what we have all been told he did, are the ones opposing his employment at the Ministry?</em>
</p>
<p>The article went on, but Harry couldn’t stand a single word more. He crumpled up the newspaper and threw it in the fire.</p>
<p>The next evening Harry was still shaken by Skeeter’s writing – he couldn’t believe anyone would stoop that low and suggest that he not only had any ties to the Black family, but also that something happened during the war and as a result he was now afraid to show his face to the community. He thought his mood couldn’t get any worse, but upon seeing Ron’s expression when he stepped out of the fireplace, he quickly changed his mind.</p>
<p>‘Have you read Skeeter’s bullshit?’ Ron asked.</p>
<p>‘About half of it. Up until the point when she suggested I’m afraid of Malfoy. Why are you asking?’</p>
<p>‘Well, it went on…’ Ron hesitated ‘and now Malfoy is walking around like he knows something but won’t tell anyone. Nobody believes him, at least not in the office, but if he goes on like that there is a chance people will start reading into it.’</p>
<p>‘So what now? I’m supposed to go there and confront him or something?’ Harry didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know. I’m just saying, don’t be surprised if this sort of thing goes on for a while. People have been wondering where you are and now they have a story to latch on to.’</p>
<p>‘Maybe it will die down in a few weeks?’ Harry tried to sound hopeful, but he really didn’t believe it himself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two days later, it turned out that he was right. He was just getting ready for bed, when Ron and Hermione stepped into his living room. He was about to tell them to leave him alone when he saw Ron had a black eye.</p>
<p>‘What happened?’ Harry jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>‘Malfoy happened…’ Ron scowled.</p>
<p>‘Lucius?’</p>
<p>‘No, Malfoy junior. We had an argument in the office and it turned physical. Turns out, the git can throw a punch. Who would’ve thought?’ Ron gestured at his face.</p>
<p>‘But how? What was the argument?’</p>
<p>‘Well, I overheard him talking to Neville. About you. He said that it doesn’t surprise him you’re hiding and that his father said that you would never have a place in the office. So I asked him what was he getting at, you know, to call out his crap, but he just laughed.’</p>
<p>‘So far I don’t see any grounds for a black eye…’</p>
<p>‘Well, I told him he doesn’t know shit and his father doesn’t either, because nothing happened, and I might have added a few expletives…’ Ron shrugged ‘you know, to get my point across. He got angry, started insulting me, and we got to fighting. As a result, he has to go to anger management and I’m suspended for two weeks.’</p>
<p>‘So they’re really getting on with this crap?’ Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, they’re still on it. And it looks like they will be for a while, because from what I’ve heard Lucius has been telling people that Skeeter might be on to something…’</p>
<p>‘Oh, brilliant! That’s just bloody fucking great!’</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And now…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry knew that Ginny wasn’t going to wait for him forever, but it stung nonetheless. He thought that after almost five years the news of her and someone else getting married (he didn’t even bother reading her fiancé’s name on the wedding invitation, it wasn’t important) would be bearable, but it still hurt to know she, like everyone else, has moved on, while he was stuck inside his home. He sighed and stood up – maybe it was time to slowly come back out again? In any case, he decided that he needed a drink and that this time, he was going out. By himself, because he still didn’t feel like being around other people, but out nonetheless. He got dressed, locked the door, and decided to apparate into Hog’s Head.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was past midnight when Harry stumbled through his front door, piss drunk and exhausted. All he could dream of right now was to collapse on his bed and sleep for the next week – but the scene that he witnessed once he entered his living room sobered him up at once.</p>
<p>In the middle of the room three people were leaning over something covered by a white sheet. Harry blinked and in the dim light of the room he recognized Ron, his Auror partner Jenkins, and Roberts. He stood rooted to the spot, eyes glued to the three figures who, by the looks of it, haven’t spotted him yet – this can’t be good.</p>
<p>‘Oh well, who do we have here…?’ Harry would recognize that snarl anywhere. ‘Fancy seeing you, Potter. It’s been what, five years?’</p>
<p>‘Malfoy.’ Harry spat, looking up at a tall, blond figure leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen. He had to admit, the Auror position suited the Slytherin – he was still thin and somehow ethereal, but a couple of years on the job clearly caused him to develop some muscles, because even under his uniform robes it was clear he wasn’t just skinny like he used to be. This impression only got confirmed when Malfoy moved to push his hair, now reaching his shoulder blades, out of his face – the sleeve rolled back, revealing that the blonde, must’ve indeed gotten stronger.</p>
<p>‘Where have you been?’ Draco took a step forward.</p>
<p>‘Out. Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?’</p>
<p>‘You don’t ask questions here, Potter.’ Malfoy was now towering over Harry. ‘I repeat: where have you been?’</p>
<p>‘I told you: out. Hog’s Head.’</p>
<p>‘Interesting… You haven’t been <em>out</em> since the end of the war. Why tonight?’</p>
<p>‘Because I needed a drink. Why do you care anyway?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, maybe because…’ He smirked. ‘We found a <em>dead body</em> in your house and you weren’t here?’</p>
<p>‘What?! Who?! How?!’ Harry was panicking.</p>
<p>‘So you don’t know? Interesting indeed… Weird coincidence, don’t you think? The first night in five years you’re not here and your best friend finds Longbottom dead on your carpet…’</p>
<p>‘NEVILLE?!’ Harry thought he was going to faint. This cannot be happening, this has to be a bad dream… ‘But… but how?’</p>
<p>‘That much I hoped you would tell us, actually.’ Malfoy was clearly enjoying himself.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know! I haven’t been here, I got an owl from Ginny and…’</p>
<p>‘Ginny? Ginny Weasley?’ Malfoy chuckled. ‘Your victim’s fiancée? Oh, this is getting more and more interesting…’</p>
<p>‘What? What are you talking about?’</p>
<p>‘Don’t play dumb, Potter. You can’t convince me that you didn’t know.’ His face changed from amused to threatening. ‘You know what I see? You thought she was going to wait for you, but she didn’t. You received a wedding invitation, saw that she was marrying Longbottom, one of your closest friends, you felt betrayed and you wanted revenge. So you summoned Longbottom here and now Longbottom is dead. My only question is, Potter – did you plan it from the start or was it just a spur of the moment decision?’</p>
<p>‘I…’ Harry couldn’t think. ‘I didn’t do it! I told you, I was out! It wasn’t me!’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, sure, obviously. Clearly if you say so, then I’m wrong. <em>Clearly</em> Longbottom came here to commit suicide because he was so ashamed of falling in love with your ex-girlfriend he couldn’t live with himself. Or was it Weasley that killed him? He was the one to find the body in the first place, so maybe he didn’t <em>find</em> the body?’ Malfoy was back to mocking Harry. ‘Don’t play dumb, Potter. You’re under arrest for suspected murder of Neville Longbottom.’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The interrogation seemed to go on for hours. Harry was stuck with Malfoy in a small holding cell in the Ministry, his head pounding and whole body shaking – without his wand because it has been taken for examination. After what felt like a hundredth time he told Malfoy he didn’t know anything, Harry snapped.</p>
<p>‘Why are you going on about this? I don’t know what happened! I wasn’t there! And why does it have to be you investigating this case anyway, aren’t there more Aurors? Or is your father still hellbent on making me as miserable as possible after all the shit he’s already pulled telling everyone something happened during the war?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, my father had nothing to do with this.’ Malfoy smiled wickedly. ‘I volunteered to be on the case. Besides, nobody else seemed willing to go against their precious Chosen One, so the Chief gladly gave this case to me. You see, I never liked you, and now at least nobody can accuse me of holding on to old grudges – after all, once you’re found guilty of murdering your own friend, you won’t be so cherished anymore…’</p>
<p>‘I haven’t done it!’</p>
<p>‘Yes, you told me as much. But how did Longbottom end up in your house if that’s the case?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know! He popped in from time to time to check on me. Maybe he just wanted to talk or something.’</p>
<p>‘Out of the blue? Unlikely…’</p>
<p>‘No! He never announced himself, he just stopped by whenever. Same as Ron and Hermione! Maybe he knew I’ve gotten the invitation and wanted to talk about it?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, yes, the invitation…’ He had a knowing smirk on his face. ‘Tell me about it.’</p>
<p>‘There is nothing to tell! I got it, I saw Ginny is getting married, I haven’t even bothered to check who her fiancé is, I got upset and went out. When I came back, you were there.’</p>
<p>‘Of all the nights you chose tonight to go out? You couldn’t drink at home?’</p>
<p>‘It’s not about drinking. I just realized that everyone is moving on and I’m stuck at home, so I started thinking that maybe it’s time to get back out into the world again…’</p>
<p>‘And your idea was to drink alone in Hogsmeade?’</p>
<p>‘Draco, please… You have to believe me…’ Malfoy’s expression has changed for a fraction of a second, but before Harry could decipher what was it, he was back to a completely blank mask again.</p>
<p>‘Enough. You’ll be spending some time in holding, at least until I figure out if your alibi checks out.’ He stood up and left the room, gesturing for the guard to secure the door behind him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> Harry spent the next few days in the same cell. Once or twice Malfoy stopped by to repeat the same questions over and over again, but nothing new ever came up, so Harry assumed the office didn’t find any more evidence against him. He figured this would be the case when the door opened on Friday night, but this time, instead of Malfoy, Ginny Weasley entered his cell.</p>
<p>‘Ginny…’ Harry whispered, standing up. He looked at her in the pale moonlight seeping through the window: she looked seriously ill – pale and thin, with heavy bags under her eyes. ‘Ginny, I’m so sorry…’</p>
<p>‘You’re <em>sorry</em>?’ She didn’t raise her voice but it was even worse that way. ‘You killed my fiancé and all you have to say is you’re sorry?’</p>
<p>‘Ginny, I didn’t do it! Please, you have to believe me! I wasn’t even there!’</p>
<p>She scoffed. ‘Don’t lie to me. Neville told me you wanted to talk to him. That’s why he went. And he never came back.’</p>
<p>‘It’s not true!’</p>
<p>‘So what, you’re suggesting that he lied to me?’</p>
<p>‘I… I don’t know! Maybe someone tricked him!’</p>
<p>‘Yes, you.’ She turned around and left.</p>
<p>It took another half-hour before Malfoy stepped into the cell.</p>
<p>‘I’m impressed, Potter.’ He leaned elegantly against the wall, crossing his arms. ‘I thought you were going to crack in front of her.’</p>
<p>‘I told you a thousand times, I didn’t do it!’</p>
<p>‘Yes, I know, you’re innocent, blah-blah-blah…’ Malfoy rolled his eyes. ‘Lucky for you, someone recognized you at Hog’s Head, so for now, your alibi checks out. At least until we get a more detailed report on the autopsy that would tell us specifically when Longbottom died. Or until the almost-widow is finished answering questions. In any case, as much as it pains me, I can’t keep you locked any longer, so for tonight, you’re free to go.’ He turned around to leave. ‘Oh, almost forgot – you’re not allowed to leave London. There will be seals placed on your house in the morning and someone will come to put a tracker on you around 8 a.m..’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry didn’t even register his journey back to Grimmauld Place. His head was throbbing and his thoughts were all jumbled up – Neville was dead, someone killed him in Harry’s own house, and now Harry was the main suspect of the case. And as if that wasn’t enough the case was being investigated by Malfoy. He was just reaching the conclusion that things couldn’t possibly get any worse, when he heard tapping on his living room window. He approached and saw a small barn owl sitting on a windowsill, holding a piece of parchment. With a heavy heart, Harry opened the window and took the parchment.</p>
<p>There was only one line, written in a thin, slanted script Harry thought was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he saw it:</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ginny blamed you. They’re coming back for you. Run before they come.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Did Harry kill Neville (and if so – why? Was he really jealous over Ginny?). And who did the mysterious note come from? Let me know what your suspicions are (I’m wondering if it’s obvious yet or did I manage to hide it :D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>